


Evil Like Me

by KLBWrites



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLBWrites/pseuds/KLBWrites
Summary: How were Bob and Randy able to find Ponyboy and Johnny at night, in greaser territory, at the park? The Socs were drunk and didn't have a clear head. What if a greaser helped kill Ponyboy and Johnny? Each member of the gang would be shocked, except for one. Almost each one of their reactions will be fatal. Who will live to tell the tale of this fateful night?
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

I hid behind a tree within earshot of the conversation. It wasn't time yet. Regardless, my knees seemed to shake. Why?

Oh, right. I was going to have to kill them. Two kids I had friends with almost my whole life. We trusted each other, which made this even more painful.

"This is our territory so y-you better watch it—"

"No, pal, you better watch it!" Randy yelled, shutting the timid Johnny down.

The conversation turned into insults and, when Ponyboy spat at Bob, the Socs came down on the two. I watched as they kicked Johnny to the ground and swarmed around Ponyboy. They dragged him to the nearby fountain and started to drown him. I looked back at Johnny to see he was slowly taking out his switchblade.

I didn't want to kill him first.

I reluctantly walked towards him. Probably hearing my footsteps, he looked up at me and sat up. 

"Go help Ponyboy first! Hurry, I'll be fine!" The desperation in his voice hit me like a punch in the gut.

I couldn't help it. I started to cry. "I...I'm sorry. I have to do this...None of you would understand why..."

Realizing what I was doing, he tried to stand up, but I kicked him back down. "Why are you helping them?! Think of the rest of us! What'll happen if Pony dies?!" Johnny screamed.

Saying nothing more, I ended his life as fast and painless as possible.


	2. Drive-In, 11:00pm

(Two-Bit's POV)

"Bob, I've told you before I'm never going out with you when you're drinking and I mean it!" Cherry yelled. 

"Well that's no reason to go walk in the streets with these bums." Randy interjected, referring to Ponyboy, Johnny, and I. 

"Who you call'n bums, pal?" I asked, glaring at him.

"You," Randy said shoved Cherry and Marica away from us and squared up with me. "Listen, we got two more of us in the backseat." 

I smashed my glass bottle on the metal fence beside us and handed the top half to Ponyboy. I took my switchblade from my pocket and flipped it open, pointing it at Randy's neck. "Pity the backseat! If you're looking for a fight--" 

"I am looking for a fight!" Randy yelled back. "Come on, right now!"

Cherry stepped in between us. "All right! We'll go with you, just wait a minute!"

"Why? We ain't scared of these bastards!" I growled. 

"I hate fights, all right? I hate them." Cherry replied. 

Bob laughed and took a drink from his flask, watching us as if he was entertained by what was happening. He looked at me and grinned. There was something about that look I didn't like.


	3. Curtis House, 1:50am

(Sodapop's POV)

"Pony...Ponyboy wait! I didn't mean it!"

Regardless of my older brother's apology, Ponyboy ran out the door.

"We gotta go after him!" I said, angry. I ran out the door and franticly look around. I couldn't see him. He said he had fallen asleep in the lot with Johnny. Maybe he ran to Johnny's house. I needed help though, I ran back inside and dialed Steve's number.

"Hello, Randle household." It was his mom.

"Hi Ms. Randle, it's Sodapop. Sodapop Curtis. I was wondering if I could talk to Steve."

"He went out about three hours ago. He said he needed to work on something at the gas station. I'm a bit worried, so I'm staying up until he gets home."

Now he's missing too?!

"Let me know if he gets home. We've got a bit of a problem here and could use his help."

"All right, stay safe and I'll call you when he gets back."

I sighed. "Thank you."

I hung up and looked at Darry. "Steve's missing too. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"He's probably just out messing around." He replied. "Don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry about any of this?!" I yelled. "You're acting like you don't even care! What if Ponyboy gets jumped again?"

"It's two in the morning, Sodapop. No one will be driving around in our neighborhood."

"Remember Two-Bit told us that they almost had fight with some Socs when they were starting to head home from the Drive-In. What if those guys are looking for them?"

"You're overreacting."

"No I'm not! You're—"

"Shut your mouth, now!" Darry yelled.

Darry never yelled at me like that before.

"I'm going to go find Steve myself!" I yelled back and ran out the door, heading for the gas station.


	4. Edge of Town, 12:00am

(Steve's POV)

I dragged my feet home from my 'party-shift' at the gas station. My mom was going to kill me. I hadn't realized how long I was gone. I felt bad about not inviting Sodapop though, but everyone knew how strict Darry can be when it comes to being the man of the Curtis house. The small town was almost deserted. There were a good number of cars, though. I was too tired to think of what hub-caps I would want to get my hands on. I walked back towards our territory. Trees replaced buildings and overgrown grass replaced the concrete sidewalk. God, it was freezing. I crossed my arms and started walking faster. However, I heard someone--no--a group of people running after me.

I smirked and turned around to face four Socs, though that was partly an assumption because I could only see so much in the dark. It wasn't exactly my preferred time to fight, but I'd take it. I could help but often boast about how many Socs I could hold off with just a broken glass bottle. Except, I didn't have a weapon this time. One of the Socs had a short metal chain and another had a poorly hidden switchblade. The odds were always against me at a time I needed it most. Nevertheless, I kept my cocky attitude.

"You all look prepared. Sheesh, am I that special that you've gotta jump me in the middle of the night with weapons? You Socs really are cowards." I chuckled. 

The two without weapons ran at me. They must be planning something. Trying something new to use for a rumble? No, it was too strange of a time and these two were running straight at me, not bothering to zig-zag or prepare to dodge. This'll be a somewhat easy fight if they're that stupid. I punched them both in the face a the same time and grabbed the two by their necks before they could run away. I smacked both of their skulls together and they were knocked out. 

Next was that switchblade Soc. Whoever he was, he meant business. He aimed for all my vitals, slashing around like a maniac. I did notice, however, that the Soc with the chain was gone. I wasn't sure if he had ran away and didn't have time to think about it for too long. My focus was on the switchblade Soc. 

Suddenly, something was wrapped around my neck. I tried to look down at it, but had to assume it was the chain. That was it, they intended to kill me. Well, I wasn't going down without a fight. I grabbed the chain around my neck and tried to pull it away. No luck, the Soc behind me only made it tighter. Struggling was no use too, as it caused more pain to try to get out than just to stay there helpless. In its panic for survival, my brain refused to brainstorm any more ideas. 

The chain was getting tighter.

The switchblade Soc tackled me and pinned me to the ground. I fought harder to breath and was surprised that my neck hadn't snapped yet. Yet? No, of course I'm not going to die! Right here and right now? No! I thrashed around like a worm stuck under a shoe. I haven't become a mechanic yet! I haven't been the best man at Sodapop's wedding yet! I can't have my future stolen from me!

My parents...

The gang...

I can't just die! I always tried to lightened the mood for my whole family. Sure, I wasn't the smartest or strongest, but all I wanted was to have a good time. 

The chain got tighter. I heard the switchblade Soc say, "Do it! Kill him now!"

"I'm not ready yet!" I choked out.

It got tighter.

"I'm... not ready!"

Tighter.

"I-I'm not..."

A bright shining light appeared. It beckoned me to it. I knew what it was. It was death that beckoned me closer.

"I..."

I surrendered myself, unable to hold my breath any longer.


	5. Greaser Territory, 1:55am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you figure out who the traitor is?

(Sodapop's POV)

"Steve! Steve where are you?" I yelled as I ran. "This isn't funny! We need you right now!"

As I ran towards the edge of our territory, I noticed something attached to a tree. It was too dark to see what it was, so I ran closer. I also noticed it was slightly swaying in the breeze. I picked up my pace and when I arrived...

I saw Steve's dead body, held in the tree by a hangman's noose made out of a medal chain.

Time seemed to freeze. Who? What? When? How? I knew this wasn't his work. Not to speak ill of the dead, but he would never figure out how to make that on his own. The chain was shiny and reflected the moonlight. Our usual chains were rusty and old. This was a Soc's work. Steve was trying to get home. Who knows how long his corpse was out here. What was I going to tell his parents? 

I had to get home first and explain to Darry why he should care now. I took down Steve's body and freed his neck from the chain. I hoisted him on my back and ran home as fast as I could. When I arrived, Darry was sitting in an armchair running his fingers through his hair. When he saw me--or us rather--he stood up looking genuinely shocked. 

"What's wrong with Steve? Did he pass out?"

I looked at the floor and muttered the dreaded words, "He's dead." 

Darry froze. "We need to find those two, now."

I grabbed the phone and dialed Two-Bit's number, but no one answered. I did the same to Dally, but he didn't pick up either. Dally usually was up almost all night, every night. Could he be out with one of his girlfriends? Possibly, but it still confused me for some reason. I looked at Darry and he nodded. We were the only ones left. We both ran out the door. 

[6 out of 7 alive]


	6. Greaser Territory, 11:30pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you figure out who the traitor is?

(Two-Bit's POV)

I thought the Drive-In would have made me tired, but I was restless. After staring at my ceiling for a few minutes, I dragged myself out of bed, put on my leather jacket, and decided to take a walk outside. I left a note for my mom so she wouldn't worry, but I'd probably have to wake her up myself to break her from her heavy sleep. I quietly opened and closed the door and walked around the edge of our neighborhood. I wanted to walk around town, but it would probably be crawling with cars full of Socs after their heavy drinking. 

About ten minutes into my hopefully short walk, I saw a car out of the corner of my eye driving towards me. Its headlights were blinding and I looked away, blinking a few times to get adjusted. Since it slowed me down, though, the car caught up to me. It was a Soc car, damn it. I tried to ignore it, but I was almost certain that the guys from the Drive-In were in there. Finally, the car stopped and Bob, Randy, and the "two more in the backseat", came out. As soon at their feet touched the ground I flipped my switchblade open.

"What do you bastards want?" I growled. 

"Revenge," Bob said with that same stupid grin he had from the first time he harassed us. 

With that millisecond focused on Bob, I didn't see a Soc bringing a bat down on my head. I collapsed and black spots appeared in my vision, growing faster. I suddenly felt my body rise. Was I dead? No, the Socs were putting me in their car's trunk.

In the trunk?!

I tried to break free but they had me in a tight grip and I could barely move. I felt a piece of cloth go around my mouth; a gag. Now I was going to die sooner than later. I noticed they had trouble fitting me in the trunk, which I thought was kind of funny and yet terrifying all at once. When the trunk closed, I was put in darkness again. Helpless, I slowly started to fall asleep. 

I must be suffocating to death.


End file.
